


ART - No Lines on the Horizon

by Tarlan



Category: Exosquad (Comic)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Fandom Bang Round One - Art created for Karrenia_rune's story <i>No Lines on the Horizon</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - No Lines on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Lines on the Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377752) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



For Small Fandom Bang - Round ONE

I'd never heard of this cartoon before but I have always enjoyed a challenge. The art below is partially my own and partially redrawn/colored from poor quality YouTube episodes. I really do hope you like what I've created to illustrate Karrenia_rune's story.

**Cover:**

**Opening Scene:**

**Nara befriends Chay of the Triang**

**Maggie Weston realizes she is in love with Alec Deleon**


End file.
